Taming a Tiger
by Jack Johnathan Napier
Summary: nobody does slash stories with the Hand characters....so heres mine


Taming a Tiger

An Elektra fan fic

summary: "Like you ever stop telling me, Kirigi you need to find your self a wife, Kirigi you need to find a woman, Kirigi you will have honor brought to the family, if you get a wife, Kirigi.....You know father I may not get a wife, just to spite you."

Pairing is Tattoo/Kirigi

Rated M for mature (of course) for, language, homosexuality, sex, blood, death, and violence. (Don't say I didn't fu**ing warn ya!)

I do not own the movie Elektra or any of its characters

Contains spoilers, so if you haven't seen the movie.....sorry.

If you have seen the movie, yes Kirigi and the rest of The Hand are alive, it will be explained in the story how they can be alive again.

* * *

pt 1

Kirigi had just gotten back from training and was walking down the hall to his father's office. Kirigi's father was the leader of The Hand's committee, and a total pain in the ass in the young fighters mind. The black haired man's father had been pestering him lately about getting a nice Asian wife to settle down with. A good woman that would bring honor to the family. A beautiful, young lady, who blah blah blah.....Kirigi could care less what his father wanted. It wasn't that he hated his father, it was just sometimes he wanted to sew the old mans' mouth shut. The fighters black sandals flapped back against his feet with each step, creating a rhythm as he walked slowly down the quiet hall. He started thinking about the rest of his group; there were five in all giving them the name The Hand. (The sad part is I just figured out why they were called that now. DX)

Stone, Typhoid, Kinko, Tattoo, and himself, all with extraordinary gifts, all with amazing power. Typhoid was the only woman of the group, and she had the touch and kiss of death, one kiss of her enemies lips and they were pushed in a shallow grave. Stone was the muscle of the group, no sword could cut him and no bullet could penetrate his skin. Kinko was an acrobat of sorts, he had perfect balance, and could bend in ways that made it seem like he had no bones at all. Last was Tattoo who's power had always fascinated Kirigi. Tattoo as you might have guessed had Tattoo's. Covering his chest, stomach, and arms were the images of snakes, wolves, birds, spiders, and almost every animal you could think of. (And I know spiders are not animals!)These tattoos were normal looking enough until you found out how the man could manipulate them. He was able to make the tattoo's come to life. For instance if he needed to see a place or a person farther away from him without them knowing, he would simply awaken his bird tattoo, the tattoo could physically pull away from his flesh and become a real bird. Then he could see with the birds' eyes, anything or anyone farther away. There was a curse that came with his gift as well, when the tattoos were off his body, he could not move. (I just spent like half that paragraph explaining Tattoo, do you think I like him? *smacks self*)

Kirigi himself had the gift of amazing speed, he was a swordsman, and had learned the Ninja art to completely make himself disappear. The way he moved made him seem like he was manipulating time. Kirigi stopped walking sensing a presence not far behind him; he moved slowly and took the hilts of his two swords at his waist. The footsteps behind him slowed and stopped. In a quick manipulation of time, the black haired warrior had drawn the short swords and struck, behind him. Hand's easily stopped the blades in mid-air, Hands marked with black Tattoo's. The black haired man gave a slight smile, "Tattoo, you've been following me for a while." The taller man nodded, his glass blue eyes showing no emotion as he let the blades of Kirigi's swords go. "Why?" the leader of the hand said as he slipped his swords back into his sash. "I was hoping I could escort you to The Hand meeting." The black haired warrior looked at the other man with a look of confusion. "I don't need a fucking body guard; you know I'm well able to take care of myself."

Tattoo sighed, "I have reason to believe that, your father is planning something, I simply wish to send a spider or crow into the meeting with you." Kirigi nodded and tied his sash tighter around his white ukata.

"Very well." he said beginning to walk down the hall once more, now with Tattoo walking silently beside him. They're sandals creating a rhythm. They approached the door to the council hall, and Tattoo sat down cross legged a little way's away from the door, so he couldn't be seen, and closed his eyes. Then with a deep intake of breath the man's eye's shot open and a spider crawled off his arm. Kirigi extended a hand and the spider immediately climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder.

Tattoo sat there staring ahead, his eyes not blinking. The Black haired warrior entered the committee room. The Hand committee all stared as Kirigi walked in the room. At the end of the long black table sat Master Roshi, his prayer beads wrapped around his right hand, and a disagreeing frown on his face. "Kirigi, do you know why you've been called?" His sensei's voice was deep. Kirigi untied his sash to let his ukata fall open, but used it to re-tie his swords at his hip, then addressed his father, "If you tell me I may know." the young man said with sarcasm and a grin. "It is in the interest of this family, that you should find a wife. Finding a wife would honor you and this family."

The young man laughed, "Like you ever stop telling me, Kirigi you need to find your self a wife, Kirigi you need to find a woman, Kirigi you will have honor brought to the family if you get a wife, Kirigi.....You know father I may not get a wife, just to spite you." the spider on the young mans' shoulder leaned in listening closer.

"How dare you, speak to Sensei in this manner." a man just right of his father said standing up. It was Kirigi's brother and the black haired warrior hated him. The warrior's father held a hand up and told his other son to sit and be calm. The time manipulator pulled another sash from the sleeve of his ukata and tied his chin length hair up in a ponytail on top of his head. "Son, I know the type of man you are, you're wild like the tiger, but I feel a woman may be able to tame your inner ferocity." Kirigi stared for a time at his father, his face stone, showing no emotion; he looked right into his father's black Asian eyes and spoke, "What if this tiger wishes only to be tamed by a man."

His father's face dropped and he looked like he wanted to scream, Kirigi turned on his heel angrily, threw the doors open and walked out of the Committee hall. The black doors closed behind him and the whispers grew. The other son turned to his father with surprise, "What did he mean by that, father?" his father tried to speak, but quickly closed his mouth again until he could find the words. He rubbed his prayer beads and murmured a silent prayer. "I think we may have a problem, Koki." said son glanced at the doors his bother had just left and swallowed hard. Outside in the hall Kirigi had put the spider back on his friends shoulder, the spider crawled down the mans' arm and formed with the skin once again becoming a tattoo. Tattoo moved again having his spider back and stood from where he'd been sitting. "Come on." the black haired warrior said quickly walking away, down the hall. The Arab man quickly caught up with him and soon they were walking next to each other. "Why did you wanna eavesdrop?" Kirigi said with a hint of anger. The man with dreadlocks burst out laughing, "I fucking knew it man, you're father's trying ta get ya hitched." the black haired man stopped walking and smacked the taller man in the back of the head then crossed his arms like an angry child. "It's not funny!" the warrior said pushing the taller man that was laughing harder now. The Arab man smiled, "You're so cute, Kirigi."

The Asian man blushed a bright red, and turned away from Tattoo. "Tattoo, I was wondering if I could talk to you." The other man got quiet and looked over at Kirigi.

"Sure, what did ya wanna talk about?" The black haired warrior turned back to the Arab man and blushed again wishing he hadn't put up his hair, so he could hide behind it. "Could we go to my room, it's kind of personal." Tattoo looked surprised but nodded and started following the Asian man to his room.

* * *

"Where the fuck are they, they said they'd be here." Typhoid said angrily as she touched a rose with her fake nails, killing it instantly. "What the hell does it matter?" Kinko said shrugging his shoulders as he lay against a pile of pillows. "Ya chill out girl." Stone said looking through the books on a shelf. The door opened suddenly revealing Tattoo and Kirigi. Tattoo was making out with the black haired warrior and slipping off his ukata. The Arab man looked up and pushed Kirigi away in fear, noticing the rest of the group. The black haired warrior turned around and almost fainted. "Well, well what have we here?" Typhoid said with a smile. Tattoo removed his hands from where they had been resting on the warriors' ass, and backed up a little. "Uh, hey guys what's up?" The Asian warrior said uncomfortably. The black haired woman giggled, "I'd ask you the same thing." she said pointing to his crotch. The time manipulator looked down and felt like dying, he was completely aroused and it was noticeable. "Shit, shit, shit." he mumbled running toward the washroom. "What the fuck am I looking at?" Kinko said standing from the bed roll. Stone simply stared at Tattoo. Tattoo slipped his dark blue ukata on and tied it closed. "I well....you see we...that is to say, me and Kirigi….are-"

"Flamers!" Typhoid said cutting in as she ran a blue fake nail through her black hair. The Arab man cringed at the sound of her voice and sighed. "In a better way, I'd say that we are involved in a relationship." Kirigi came back moments later, his hair had been taken down and it hung by his face in the regular fashion. He stayed by the doorway of the washroom a blush on his face and a pained look in his eyes. "You guys have to promise me something." Typhoid, Kinko, and Stone all turned startled toward they're leader, not noticing him. Kinko was the first to speak, "What is it man, what ya need?" Kirigi walked back over to Tattoo and placed his hands on the Arab man's chest looking into his glass blue eyes with love. "Promise me that none of you will ever tell my father." he said turning back to the others. Typhoid laughed "I don't even talk to you're father, I hate the old man."

Kinko chuckled, "Look fool none of us would ever tell you're father, we hate the guy, and look man what ever makes ya happy is cool with us."

Stone smiled and nodded, "Ya we're okay with it, it's cool."

Kirigi smiled, "thank you all, you are truly my dearest of friends, now I want you to do me a favor." The Asian woman leaned in with her African American companions, and Kinko spoke, "Ya, sure, anything man." The Asian man smiled and took Tattoo's hand in his, moving from the sliding door of his room. "Get the fuck out of my room, and don't ever come in here without permission again." he said with a smile. Kinko rolled his eyes but smiled and began walking out of the room with Typhoid and Stone right behind, "That's Kirigi for you." The Asian woman said shaking her head. Kirigi slid the door closed behind his friends as they left, locked it, and turned toward the Arab man. He walked over to the tattooed man who had made himself comfortable on the Asian man's bed. Tattoo sat on the bed, with his legs crossed his ukata open slightly revealing the top of the head of his wolf tattoo. The Asian man got on the bed and sat on the Arab mans' lap. He opened the man's ukata and ran his hands down the muscular tattooed chest. "Kirigi." Tattoo said in his accented voice. "What?" the Asian man said as he ran his tongue across one of the Arab mans' nipples. The man with dreadlocks gave a slight gasp, " I know what you have in mind, but don't you think it's a little early in our relationship to be doing this, I know you feel really intensely, I do too, but I don't think either of us are ready for this, it's too soon." The warrior stopped his toying with the other man's nipples. "You're probably right, just kiss me then." he smiled and brought his face up to look into the mans' eyes. "Gladly." he said claiming Kirigi's lips. Tattoo ran his tongue over the man's lips earning a moan, Kirigi granted him access, opening his mouth and meeting his tongue with Tattoo's in a passionate battle. The Arab man ran a hand down the Asian mans' back and to his ass.

Kirigi kissed him deeper urging him on. Tattoo squeezed the warriors' firm ass making the man on his lap moan, and open his mouth more in the kiss. "You're so fucking good with you're hands." he said pulling away trying to catch his breath. Kirigi was holding the mans' face in his hands and his crotch was up against the taller man's stomach. Tattoo held the side of the warriors face with a hand, his other hand remained on the mans' ass. "I love you, Kirigi." Tattoo said as the Asian man toyed with his beard. The young warrior stopped playing with the man's beard and looked into the Arab man's inhuman eyes. "I love you too." he said with a deep intake of breath.

"You're not really going to get married, are you?" Tattoo said worriedly breaking the ice. Kirigi blinked and turned away climbing off the Arab mans' lap and sitting on the edge of the bed, his knees against his chest. "If I have too, for the honor of the family I'll do it." Tattoo sighed but said nothing more on the subject. The sun had begun to set outside casting an orange glow through the window. The sun caught Tattoo's eyes as he lay on the bed, his head in Kirigi's lap. Kirigi had taken the man's dreadlocks out of their bun, and was now running his fingers though them. "Could you tie your hair up again, I like it like that." The Arab man said with a smile. The young warrior smiled and reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a long white sash. He pulled his hair back and tied it in a high ponytail, "Does it get you hot?" he said after finishing his look. "Oh god, yes." Tattoo said pulling Kirigi down for a kiss.

"I should go, it's getting late." the Arab man whispered after the kiss. He sat up and tied his ukata up and grabbed his sandals from the floor as he put his dreadlocks back in a bun. "You don't have to; I mean there's no rule." The Asian Warrior said desperately wrapping his arms around the man's waist and sitting behind him. "I mean I'd kind of like it if you stayed, at least tonight, so we could get to know each other better, talk." Tattoo dropped his sandals to the floor and turned around to face Kirigi.

"Just for tonight. Now what do you want to know?" Kirigi got excited and smiled, sitting down on the other mans' lap again. "Well let's go with the basics first, favorite color, favorite song, animal, you know that stuff." The Arab man rested his head on the top of the Asian man's and sighed in thought. "Well...let's see, my favorite color is lavender, my favorite song is 'Sexy Back, by Justin Timberlake', and my favorite animal is a bunny." He said trying hard not to crack up laughing. "You better not be serious." The black haired Warrior said sitting up and looking at the Arab man with an 'oh my fucking God' look. "Of course I'm not serious, I'm just messing with you, now lay back down I'll be serious now." The Asian man did as he was told chuckling to himself.

"Okay, my favorite color is royal blue, my favorite song is 'Bodies, by Drowning pool', and my favorite animal is a tiger, your turn." (Wow no way! XD didn't see that coming.)

Kirigi nodded, "Nice, nice, okay....My favorite color is crimson, my favorite song is 'Love like winter, by AFI', and my favorite animal is a Wolf."

Tattoo nodded and smiled down at the young warrior, "What's next?" The Asian man looked at the wall across from him thinking, and then he got an idea. "Let's dig a little deeper, tell me the kind of guy you were in school, and tell me about you're life in school." he said turning around and sitting on the bed in front of the other man. "School, well lets see, I was not popular, I was the kid that had a black belt at the age of six, most kids were afraid of me, my only friend at the time was my snake tattoo and after I found out I could bring it to life it was even better (yes, he used to talk to his tattoo). Later in middle school I went Goth and started wearing eyeliner and mascara. In high school I ditched a lot to go smoke with my Goth friends or pass a bottle of booze around. I got kicked out of school at sixteen for beating the shit out of a teacher because he called my mother a whore. When I turned eighteen I ran away to a Dojo, and they taught me to channel my anger, about a month later my mother passed away and I continued to train. Then about nine years later I joined The Hand and have been fighting with you guys for three years." The black haired warrior laughed,

"Oh…I got my self a bad boy." he said getting on all fours and rubbing noses with Tattoo. The Arab man gave him a quick kiss and smiled, "You're turn, hon." Kirigi lay back on the bed, pulling Tattoo with him so the man was laying on him but looking at him still. He stroked the stray bottoms of the man's dreadlocks and began.

"Well my father, you know what a tight ass he is, had me in private school, I was a straight A student up until high school, never did anything bad always came home before my curfew. When I got into high school I met a boy named Miroku, and started to get a little too friendly with him causing my grades to drop too C's (I'd kill to at least get C's in school DX) Well my father never found out about Miroku, but he made me quit school to train, he wanted to train me in becoming the leader of The Hand to take his place one day. My mother passed away when I was sixteen, and I continued to train to become the leader, nine years later I met you, and we've been together for three years." Tattoo glanced over at the window noticing the night had risen, "You think we should get some sleep?" he said sitting up. Kirigi looked out the window and smiled, a full moon hung in the sky casting a moonlit glow in through the window. He got up and turned the light on, but dimmed it. "Are you tired, babe?" he said walking back over to Tattoo. He looked at the Asian man through half lidded eyes and smiled. "Ya, so do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Kirigi cut him off by rolling his eyes and swatting at his arm. "No you'll sleep in my bed, with me." The Arab man looked at his boyfriend calmly, "Very well, but nothing is going to happen, understand."


End file.
